She's My Sister!"
by Leona Magnus
Summary: What Leon may say...


" She's My Sister!" â€" By Leona Magnus  
  
Disc.: Tales of Destiny belongs to Namco^^ ---  
  
Note: Please note that this short story needs to be revised~ Anywayz, R/R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Every day is a hard day for me. Really hard... Sometimes, I wonder just what on Earth have I done to be worthy of this cruel Fate. I could just recall those days when I was little. I once had a man to call 'father', a woman to call 'mother' and... And I once had a girl to call 'sister'... We lived a happy family, showered with laughter and senses of humour everyday. How I wish those days would never end. Somehow, Fate and Destiny soon decided to give our happiness a mere twist.. A mere twist, may you call it... But it was a twist that shattered my life, a twist that nearly killed me...  
  
My father changed, my mother died, my sister went missing... I was too little to understand the truth beyond but it was enough for me to know that I no longer have a place to call home. Sometimes, I feel like wondering around and shout, " Mummy! Sis! Where are you??" but of course no one was there to answer me. I wished I could seek warmth in my father's arm, but I know very well that I would never find it ever again... Never... The Swordian Chaltier had been my trustful friend. And there's Marian, a young woman who kindly takes care of me like a mother does to her child. Beside the two of them, I trust no one else.  
  
I've always kept myself away from others and I'm still keeping others at distance for I'm so afraid. I'm scared to love and be loved. I'm scared to trust others. I'm so afraid that I might be hurt again. My fragile heart could not possibly endure the pain of being hurt anymore. Living under the same roof with a man called Hugo Gilchrist is like living among a group of fierce dragons. Or maybe worse.... What can I do? Though I hate to say, but he's still my father.  
  
Time passes by so quickly, waiting for no one. As I was about to forget my painful past, the name that makes electricity surges through my spine and my body reappeared. Rutee... Katrea... Rutee Katrea.... That name really makes me feel like crying! Every time I see her, I have to fight back the tears that seem to well up in a corner of my eyes. It hurt me when I have to pretend as if I never know her. I hurt me when I have to pretend as if I don't care for her. Why? Why must she be back at time like this? Does she want to fulfil what she promised me? I remembered a week before the 'storm'...  
  
*****  
  
A little girl of five and a little boy of two giggled merrily as they watched the sunset performing wonderful golden shades. Birds were flying home and the streets of Capital City Darilsheid began to clear. The young children stood at the rooftop of their house, waiting for their mother to call them down for dinner. They chatted merrily in their babyish accent.  
  
" Emilio, 'ave you ever think of what will you become when you grow up? " The girl asked. The boy, Emilio, shrugged. " Dunno... Maybe I'll be working viff the Lensh Comffany, like Daddy, Rutee. "  
  
" Vhat? Aww, sho... You wanna be The Preshident like Daddy? Don'tcha think you'd bedder be a shwordshman? "  
  
" Ee? A sworsdshman? "  
  
" Yep! You'll be faemoush and effri_one vill call you Sher Emilio! "  
  
The boy pondered at what her sister, Rutee, said. A swordsman? Hm... Sounds quite interesting! " Good idea! I think I'm gonna be a shwordshman when I grow up.. And effri_one vill call me Sher Emilio!" Both of them laughed. The sky was darkening but it didn't really matter with the brother and sister. " Sho, Rutee... What are we gonna do next week? " Emilio asked. Rutee quickly answered back. " Um.. Let's ask Mummy and Daddy to take us to the beach. We can build a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig shandcashel!! "  
  
" Really?? " Emilio looked slightly dazed. Rutee nodded her head. " You'll help me build a big shandcashel too, right? " " Yep!" " Promise?" I promiiiiiiiiiise!!" " Cool!!"  
  
" Rutee! Emilio! It's time for dinner, dears!!" Came a voice of their mother, Chriss Katrea from downstairs. And then, " I'm home! Where are my sweet little children? " they heard a man's voice. It was their father, Hugo Gilchrist.  
  
" We're coming down, Mummy, Daddy!!!!!"  
  
Somehow, the sandcastles were never built as their laughter faded away...  
  
*****  
  
We promised to go to the beach and build sandcastles together. But.. She was gone before we both go to the beach. Now, she's back. But I.. I've betrayed her. Why am I still alive? Why didn't I just die under the flooded cavern?! Why???  
  
If only she could forgive me... And call me Emilio again... If only..  
  
" Emilio..." That voice.. Is it... HER?  
  
*******  
  
He turned around slowly and found a girl with black hair and glittering amethyst eyes staring at him. It was her sister, Rutee Katrea.  
  
' She called me EMILIO??' He was surprised. The girl gave him a warm smile and said, " Wanna go to the beach and build a big sandcastle with me?"  
  
He felt like a heavy burden had flew away from his shoulder. A voice at the back of his mind asked, ' What's your name now?'  
  
' Emilio... Emilio Katrea..' He answered.  
  
' Not Leon Magnus? '  
  
' No...'  
  
' Then, who's that girl?'  
  
' She's... She's Rutee Katrea and she.. She's my sister.. And she... She...'  
  
" She's the one that I love!!" He eventually shouted it out loud... 


End file.
